1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for training a martial artist to kick.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for martial arts practicing devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 356,127 to Mara teaches the ornamental design for martial arts practice stand.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,630 to Dignard et al. teaches a martial arts striking apparatus including a striking board and mounting apparatus for mounting the striking board at different vertical heights and at different angles with respect to the vertical and for mounting the striking board resiliently whereby the board will pivot in response to a received blow and will thereafter be returned to its initial position.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,941 to McCorry teaches an adjustable target holder for martial arts training that has a base, a vertical support post and an elongated bi-sectional arm. The first arm is hollow, is slidably attached to the post, and has an open distal end. The second arm is solid and includes an extension received in the first arm""s hollow interior. The second arm extension rotates inside the first arm. The second arm is rotated and locked into a selected position by means of a push button and follower detent which is urged into one of a series of depressions in the first arm""s interior. The second arm""s distal end includes a chamber into which a target end is placed. The target end is held firmly in the second arm by wedges which are positioned by a rack and pinion. When a handle operably connected to the rack and pinion is turned, the wedges move to hold the target. The second arm is then rotated into a desired position, supporting the board horizontally, vertically, or diagonally.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,920 to Bauer teaches a martial arts practice apparatus comprising a support member. A facility is for positioning the support member vertically in a stationary manner. At least one target member is provided. A structure is for suspending the at least one target member outwardly from the support member in a height adjustable manner. An assemblage between the suspending structure and the at least one target member is for returning the at least one target member back to its original position after being struck and ticked by a martial artist.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,835 to Puranda teaches a multifunctional training device comprising a base adapted to be placed upon a horizontal support surface. A stanchion is also provided. A main coil spring has two ends. The first end is fixedly attached to the base, while the second end is fixedly attached to the stanchion. A body bag unit is removably attachable onto the stanchion to receive strikes from a trainee. A punching bag striking unit is removably attachable onto a top end of the stanchion to receive strikes from the trainee.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,895 to Lynch et al. teaches a martial arts striking device using a pair of spaced and heavy duty spring assemblies with a top bracket having a centered opening for receiving an upright post supporting a resilient striking bag. The lower ends of the spring assemblies are secured to a bottom bracket, which is fastened to a firm footing such as a floor. The wire making up the springs are of such a diameter that the springs have a low spring constant, meaning the springs are highly resistive to impacts against the bag and will return to an upright position without undue oscillation.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for martial arts practicing devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a device for training a martial artist to kick that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a device for training a martial artist to kick that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a device for training a martial artist to kick that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a device that trains a martial artist to kick. The device includes a stand and a target. The target extends adjustably outwardly from the stand and is kicked by the martial artist to train the martial artist to kick. The stand includes a base and a post with a lower end having a mortise therein. The base is T-shaped and includes a pair of separate members. Each member has a tongue. The tongues are abutted against each other and received in the mortise in the post, and in so doing, the pair of separate members are held together in the post and the post extends upwardly from the base. The target includes a collar that replaceably encircles the post and has at least one coil spring extending radially outwardly from respective sides thereof that engages a cushion to be kicked by the martial artist.